vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105330-thank-you-carbine-from-the-bottom-of-my-heart
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- i know i re-subbed | |} ---- ---- I know, so many good places to squanch in this game... | |} ---- ---- Hey, say what you want, but when I think about it, I've lost a lot more money accidentally salvaging things I wanted to keep (since they'd sell better whole on the AH), than I've lost in any other bug. Crafting bug? Pffft, this was way worse. But I just kind of accepted it. It's a good, welcome, and needed change. And Hell, I appreciated it. And I just realized, while cleaning up my inventory, that I hadn't mentioned it. Why not? It's a good change, I appreciate it, and it sure means a whole helluva lot that something like this still got improved. Lost in bitching about class nerfs and buffs, server populations, and the ongoing West Side Story-esque sobriquet of PVP v PVE, this patch was pretty good. And I don't even PVP. Haven't noticed a lot of change on my Warrior DPS, seen more engineers hanging around. But this stuck out to me, because this was just a straight up, no bullshit, quality of life improvement. And it's made the daily gaming a lot easier. It's something that, as soon as it popped up, I smiled and thought, "Well damn, I didn't expect that to be so good." And it's been useful ever since, making my life easier. I'm on Evindra, some of those things I've accidentally salvaged into mats were worth PLAT whole. Not a small change for me. I just sort of thought, "You know what, here's this thing that's been made objectively and systematically better, and I didn't say a damn word." Just kept babbling about server issues other people have and trying to help articulate criticisms other people find important. Well, this thread was for me, and I wanted to say I like this change. I'm happy Carbine did it. And for all the things I don't care about, the things I think they need to change, and the things I didn't think they did enough, I'm not the person that ignores the stuff I like. So yeah, thank you Carbine, for improving the quality of my play. Even if other people are going to look down on someone calling out something good that they think is inconsequential. You know what, it matters to me, a lot, and I'm grateful. Continue with your regularly scheduled devving. | |} ---- ---- I don't think anyone is looking down on you for posting this because it IS a fantastic change but this intense rejoicing feels a bit odd when far bigger problems are left to fester for who knows how long. I just wish more people were around to appreciate this fix. | |} ---- ---- To be honest, my job's not to make people play the game (I just like getting my IRL friends and family on for the S&Gs, and of the twenty or so of them playing, only two had to leave the game, only one because he didn't like it). And, really, this wasn't a minor change for me. I don't have a server population issue. I don't feel like attunement is unfair, personally. I'm not having any major issues with bugs. And, really, I kind of look at myself and wonder, "What kind of person am I becoming that I didn't want to talk about this as joyously as I could when I first saw it?" I sort of worry that, in trying to parse people's criticism, I get somehow infected by other people's problems and I forget that, when I log in, everything is gone and the things that stand out most, even in PVP centric patches, are the things that got better. I'm not that guy. I got into trying to parse criticism to help other people because I wanted them to feel like, even if they had an issue with the game, someone thought they were valuable members of the community regardless and wanted to help everyone else understand that they weren't just trolls. And, really, I want to do at least one thing that looks out for me and my interests. Even if nobody else appreciates anything Carbine does, seriously, I don't want them to think that these kinds of fixes are worthless and that they should never be wondering how to make the game better outside the atmosphere here. I didn't even know how much I disliked the old salvaging mechanic until I had a better one. Seriously, if I'd looked at everything and taken stock of the things that REALLY pissed me off in this game, accidentally salvaging things I didn't want to, or having to deal with skipping them, one by one, or even rearranging my entire inventory so that my salvaging would be efficient, those would all be pretty high on the list. But it never gets brought up and I rarely wanted to say anything. Why should I? It's my own fault, hurrying along and not paying attention, when I salvage my own stuff when I didn't want to. Kind of one of those things that surprises you and makes you say, "Wow... I didn't even know they knew that was a problem." | |} ----